What If?
by xAura.Wolfx
Summary: What if things had been decided a little differently? Someone didn't become a Death Eater. A different child had been chosen and his parents killed instead. A certain muggleborn is now a pure blood. How would things play out then? Click the link to find out! An AU Harry Potter Dramione.
1. That's the Boy Who Lived?

**A/N:** Welcome to _What If?_ An AU Harry Potter Dramione fanfic. I'm not sure if these particular ideas are original but I did write this story on my own. I do not own the Harry Potter Characters, though I may throw in an OC or two. Who knows? This is full of what ifs while still following the general plot of the Original Harry Potter Series.

I hope you enjoy! :3

Chapter One

 **That's the Boy Who Lived?**

"Lucius, dear, are you sure?" Narcissa busied her hands with fixing her husband's already pristine robes, her delicate brows furrowed in worry.

Lucius gently took her hands, causing her to look up. She was surprised at the resolve in his eyes despite the threat against their lives. Tears welled up in her own and he brought a hand up to brush them away with his thumb.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life," Lucius' eyes shone with love as his face softened, looking passed her to their infant who was sleeping soundly and blissfully unaware of the state the world was in. Narcissa followed his gaze and leaned into his chest, tears still falling from her eyes. "I won't put our family in that situation; I won't let You-Know-Who dictate our lives."

Narcissa was still in tears. She wasn't sure if it was pride in her husband's decision or fear for the still possible attack on her family but she seemed to make her mind up about one thing as she watched her baby boy sleep. She would stand with her husband to protect their family; to protect their son.

"Father would be proud of you," Narcissa smiled through her tears, squeezing her husband's hand to emphasize those words.

Lucius chuckled despite the circumstances, "I would wait till he had passed before doing something worth his approval," he leaned down and kissed the top of his wife's head. "Wish I could say the same for your parents…"

Narcissa shook her head, "They would have supported him too," her voice full of sorrow, "Perhaps if I hadn't married you, I would be at You-Know-Who's side, with my sister." For she, too, had been raised with the pure blood superiority ideology.

Lucius hugged her in reassurance, "I can't even think about my life without you; without him." He kissed the top of her head once more, "We'll be alright, I promise."

* * *

Harry had been hidden with the Order, but Voldemort still went after the Potters, none the wiser to his target's absence.

Until he began torturing the boy's parents.

"He's not here, Severus. How is that possible?" Voldemort asked, looking up at his right hand man while continuing to Crucio Lily Potter. His eyes narrowed, as if observing. His anger was apparent by the strength of his curse; by the volume of Lily Potter's screams.

Severus Snape could not answer him at first. Her screams were too distracting. But the betrayal in her eyes gripped his heart. He didn't think they would actually be here. They were supposed to be hiding _with_ Harry. Why were they here? Why hadn't they listened to him? Did they think they could stop the Dark Lord on their own?

Hmph. Arrogant James Potter. And Lily… ever the _Gryffindor_.

Impatient with Severus' silence, Voldemort spoke again with an edge to his voice, "Would you rather torture her instead? You're staring at her quite intently."

"My Lord?" the inflection in his voice almost gave himself away but he recovered quickly, quite glad the distraction of his silence halted the Crucio. "They must have hid the boy as a precaution. Due to the prophecy."

"That much is obvious," Voldemort growled through clenched teeth. His patience was wearing thin.

"He is but one of the possible candidates. There is also the Longbottom child – "

"Very well," Voldemort cut in, seemingly placated and ready to move on. "Deal with this," he vaguely gestured to the practically unconscious couple that currently lay on the floor, turning away as if in disgust and apparating without a word.

Severus could only stare blankly after Voldemort had left. He knew they would never be the same again. The Dark Lord might as well have killed the Potters; killed Lily. It was a bittersweet feeling that she was alive. Not to mention tempting to kill the defenseless James Potter where he lie.

Instead, Severus cast a patronus and sent it to the Order so they could take the Potters to St. Mungo's. It would be quicker to apparate them there himself but it was too dangerous for both parties if he was seen transporting them. As well as the danger of apparating them in such a state. He only hoped the Order would come in time or their minds might be lost forever.

Taking one last, pain-filled glance, he turned away and apparated to the next target, which would be the Longbottom's home.

* * *

By the time Severus arrived, the current situation confused him immensely. He could hear a crying infant but considering the dead man on the floor, shouldn't the child be dead as well? Unless he had come just in time for the Dark Lord to snuff out the young one's life. He made his way towards the now wailing child, finding the babe alone and the Dark Lord nowhere to be seen.

Slowly approaching the child, Severus was careful not to disturb his lifeless mother's body as he looked into the crib and inspected him closely. There appeared to be know physical wounds… aside from a scar that he was sure the boy had not been born with. He was well-versed in the Dark Arts and surely this was the result of a curse.

But where was the Dark Lord? In fact, his very presence was undetectable, though Severus was quite certain the wizard had been here. Voldemort had been eager to get rid of the boy himself.

Peering closely at the Longbottom child, focusing on that scar…

 _It can't be… did the curse somehow backfire and destroy the Dark Lord?_ Severus immediately sent out another patronus. It was possibly a bit rash but the signs were all there. He looked back down at the child who had calmed after he cast his patronus. He didn't know how exactly it happened but all that mattered was that it had. He almost smiled, foreseeing great things from the boy. He would definitely fill the shoes of his parents who were great Aurors, and a great witch and wizard above all.

Looking to Alice Longbottom and then looking off into the distance where Frank Longbottom lie, he closed his eyes in a moment of silence. Both Harry and Neville had lost their parents tonight. Of course, many had lost their lives in this war but hopefully it was over and no one else had to.

All thanks to Neville Longbottom, who would soon be known as "the boy who lived".

* * *

 **A/N:** Already so different, ey? I have an idea of the next chapter, which is more insight on other characters, but I would love feedback before going into the third chapter. Should I started from First Year and work my way up? Or possibly later? Please let me know what you think.

Thank you for your time and I hope to hear from you soon ~ :3


	2. Betrayal

**A/N:** I appreciate the quick feedback ~ Even though I already had an idea for chapter two, it makes typing it up all the more easier because I know there are people looking forward to it. Nothing feels worse than a lack of reviews… Anyways, onto the next chapter!

Chapter Two

 **Betrayal**

"Of course I'll be the one to take him!" Sirius stood protectively in front of the crib Harry lie in, as if daring anyone else to say otherwise. He was Harry's God Father, after all.

"Calm down, Sirius," Remus spoke gently, carefully, "You don't want to wake Harry after we've finally managed to get him to sleep."

Sirius' face softened slightly though he did not move from his spot as he turned and looked down at the now orphaned boy of his best friend. Gripping the edge of the crib, he shut his eyes, gritting his teeth, "How could this happen?!" His voice was a fierce whisper, filled with sorrow and fury.

"Weren't you the keeper of the Potters, Black?" Alastor accused him, such a cruel irony all things considered.

Sirius spun around, a crazed gleam in his eye as he lunged at Alastor.

Luckily, Remus caught him at the last moment but glared at Alastor for even insinuating this was somehow Sirius' fault. "Need I remind you, Alastor, that Sirius has been sitting here – quite reluctantly – to watch over Harry?" his naturally gentle voice held a bite to it and spoke through his clenched teeth as he struggled to hold Sirius back.

"I would have died for them!" tears welled up in Sirius' eyes as he grew limp and fell to his knees, bringing Remus down with him but this didn't bother the man and he merely enveloped his friend in a hug. "I would have died for them, Remus…"

"I know," Remus' voice cracked and tears threatened to fall from his eyes as well.

As if sensing the distress in the room, baby Harry began to stir and eventually wailed loudly from the sudden disturbance to his short nap.

Sirius shook his head, as if to shake off his grief, and stood up, rushing to the fussy infant. He scooped up Harry into his arms and began to rock him gently, having gotten used to watching him after the previous day.

"It's not as if the boy's parents are dead." Alastor finally spoke, gruffly and unable to meet the eyes of Remus Lupin who took to glaring at him once again.

"They might as well be and you know it," Remus threw back coldly, "They may never be the same again, Alastor. I'm sure you of all people know how devastating the effects of a powerful Cruciartus Curse can be and they were personally tortured by You-Know-Who."

"Alright, alright, Lupin," Alastor was still quite disturbed, uncomfortable with their grief. "It still doesn't help us figure out what went wrong." and he did want to find out. "Not only were the Potters put out of commission but Frank and Alice Longbottom are _dead_!"

Sirius had managed to calm Harry and carefully lay him back in the crib, staring at him intently, as if hoping the young child would have the answer. "Someone had to have betrayed them, though." He gritted his teeth once more, racking his brain over who could be the traitor in their midst.

"Sirius," Remus was hit with realization, "Where is Peter?"

"You don't think…?" Sirius didn't want to believe the suggestion but as he focused on the actions of their supposed friend, everything added up. "I'll _kill_ him."

"Let's not jump to conclusions – "

"Remus, who else could it have been?! Who else was close to them; _close to James_?" Sirius felt sick, thinking back on all the information Peter Pettigrew had and used it to practically kill their best friend and his wife.

Remus looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. He knew Sirius was right, he just didn't _want_ him to be right.

"I always knew that man was a coward," Alastor growled, "Probably long gone by now."

All three men were surprised by the sound of the front door opening. Alastor looked between the two before moving slowly towards this person, Sirius keeping a hand on the crib and Remus stepping in front of him, waiting to see who it might be.

The sound of another baby soon filled their ears and they all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Albus Dumbledore himself carried the child and following after him was Hagrid, his heavy steps unmistakable.

"It really is a shame about Frank and Alice…" Alastor stepped forward and peered at the child in Albus' arms. "Little guy will have to stay with his grandmother now, ey?"

Albus nodded while Hagrid went to check on Harry. Hagrid had been the one to take the Potters to St. Mungo's. He still couldn't believe the state they had been in and now Harry would have to grow up with the knowledge that his parents were alive but unable to care for him. At least he had people to care for him, though, and he would be in good hands; in the hands of people who love him.

"It is confirmed, however, that Voldemort," the lot flinched at the mention of the dark wizard's name, "Is dead and it is thanks to Neville Longbottom." Albus looked down at the now sleeping child, probably tired from all the crying he had done after his parents were killed.

"That boy will be famous, Albus." Alastor managed a small smile, a look of pride in his eyes, "Definitely did his parents proud, whatever happened." He stared at the child for a moment longer before looking up at Albus. "Well, there's still work to be done. You-Know-Who might be gone but his followers are still out there." And with that, the scruffy looking wizard walked out without much of a glance back.

Out on the streets, wizards and witches rejoiced, quite close to being in violations with the laws. But on this night, there was much to rejoice, despite the pain of loss. There would finally be peace in the Wizarding World once more and it was all thanks to a baby who somehow killed You-Know-Who.

Alastor chuckled to himself, "Neville Longbottom… you'll do your parents proud.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay! I know, no Hermione yet. She'll be opening up the third chapter, along with the start of their First Year. Let me know if you have any more suggestions beforehand. Chapter three probably won't take too long so get those reviews in while you can!

 _P.S. – Longer chapters the later we go, I promise! These chapters are fairly short to me, lols._

Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Diagon Alley

**A/N:** Well, here's a chapter you guys should enjoy. Hermione will finally be introduced and you can get some insight on future character interactions ~ Again, I am loving the feedback and I will do my best to update as promptly as I am able! Plus I want to see how this story turns out as much as you guys do, haha.

Enjoy ~

Chapter 3

 **Diagon Alley**

"Come along, Hermione, we don't want to get lost in the crowd, now do we?" Mrs. Granger spoke crisply to her only daughter, the young girl following her practically a miniature version of her.

Dark hair, fair skin and quite a judging stare, the Grangers were a lesser known family who would have been part of the Sacred Twenty Eight were it not for their quite muggle sounding surname. Mr. Granger was almost non-existent next to the two, though he was fine with this as well. It meant he had done nothing to anger his rather short-tempered wife, which was always a good thing. Happy wife, happy life, as they say.

Hermione, a bit less refined in looks but she was a child after all, had her bushy hair tamed with magic and allowed to flow freely. It was a beautiful contrast as it framed her face. For a child, her eyes were rather sharp and almost cold. She walked with her chin up and looked down her nose at the passing children. Being a pure blood, her mother had ingrained in her the importance of status and to hold oneself in a manner that demanded respect. Their family was still quite unknown but they looked pedigree and that's all that was important to her mother.

During the war, which she learned of as she had grown up, the Grangers were supporters of the Dark Lord but were not confident enough to be apart of the war. They hid until a victor emerged. Hermione's mother still griped till this day about the outcome and has spun outlandish tales of things she would do had she been in the war. It was all for show, of course, as she knew her mother to be quite the coward despite her outspokenness.

Spotting a childhood friend, Hermione's demeanor warmed slightly as she tugged on her mother's hand, "It's Katherine!"

Normally her mother would have reprimanded her for her outburst but they were close to the family; the Sewards. They were closest to them in comparison to any of the other families of nobility and status. In fact, she had hoped to have suitable company on their trip to Diagon Alley opposed to consorting with those of lesser status.

"Go on," Mrs. Granger let go of Hermione's hand and the young girl dashed to another girl with long, silky golden hair and emerald eyes. Her skin was just as fair and spotless in comparison to the light showing of freckles across the bridge of Hermione's nose. The girl was practically perfect, as was the couple whom walked with them, and it was quite telling as to why her mother was so close to them.

The Sewards reeked of privilege. From their clothes to the way they carried themselves, you didn't have to wonder if they had wealth. The crowd even parted for them slightly, at the very least sure not to get in their way.

"Katherine!" Hermione hugged the slightly taller girl who returned it in kind, a naturally coy smile on the girl who seemed to be one of those who matured earlier than most by the way of her looks. "How was your summer?" she pulled back with a small smile of her own, now abashed at the childish display, remembering her need to be as elegant and poised in all her actions. Even greetings.

Katherine looked at her friend for a moment, stroking Hermione's fair skin, "Have you gotten prettier than me?" a sultry lilt to her voice only accentuated her early maturity.

Hermione batted the girls hand away, blushing brightly, "Oh, hardly! Look at you! You've even grown taller, haven't you?" hands on her hips, she playfully glared at her friend in mock anger.

Staring for a moment, the two devolved into giggles before raving about their summers while following their parents to the shops.

* * *

"You can do this, Neville. It's just shopping for supplies." Augusta Longbottom encouraged her grandson, who attempted to hide behind her.

Growing up, Neville had met many witches and wizards whom he didn't know. He received many gifts on behalf of his defeating You-Know-Who and in condolences to his parents. He was shy by no means; he just found the attention bothersome and wished he had grown up without it, due to being very quiet in nature and often awkward with others.

"But, Gran," Neville's voice was soft and slightly annoyed, "We probably won't get to do shopping if we get interrupted the whole time."

Despite the statement, however, Neville stepped out from behind her and slowly straightened up from his crouch, his eyes shifting left and right as he easily caught the eyes of people slowly recognizing him, 'Here we go…' he inwardly sighed as they marched on towards the nearest shop.

"Oi, Neville!" called a familiar voice from across the crowd. Neville's face brightened slightly as he began looking for one of his two best friends.

"Oh, young Malfoy?" Augusta had heard the boy as well but when she looked over the crowd, she saw both platinum blonde and red hair bouncing towards them. "And the youngest Weasley boy."

"Draco, Ron!" Neville grinned as he ran to meet them part way, his grandmother following easily and smiling as she caught sight of Lucius and Narcissa trailing them closely.

Clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder, Draco grinned back; "Looking well, mate!" he then looked up at Augusta, "Hi Gran! Thanks again for bringing Neville over this summer."

Ron nodded in agreement, "My mum would have had a fit if you didn't."

Augusta smiled down at the boys, "As long as my grandson is happy, that's all that matters." She then looked up and gave a nod at the gorgeous couple that was Draco's parents. "Oh, you two make this old widow jealous." She said good-naturedly, stepping forward to embrace the two in greeting.

"Oh, stop, Augusta," Narcissa giggled as she linked arms with the older woman, "You look well, though. I swear you'll outlive us all."

Lucius left the women to chat as he tended to the boys, "Come along, now, we aren't here to socialize." He directed this at the women as well, who both laughed lightly while beginning to walk as they talked. The boys followed closely behind.

"Can you believe we're finally starting at Hogwarts?" Draco spoke, excitedly. Among the two, he was the most learned. He'd taken to reading when he wasn't out on a broomstick with his friends. Out of the three, he'd been looking forward to starting schooling.

"You are mental, Malfoy." Ron rolled his eyes with a smile, "I wish summer had been longer."

"I'm with you there, Ron." Neville nodded in agreement, loving the seclusion of the Borrow, where they had all spent the summer. "I'm not looking forward to all the…" he couldn't even finish his sentence because of how exasperated he was by the fame.

Draco rolled his eyes in return, smirking at his troubled friends, "Don't worry, mates, at least you have me there with you. Can you imagine school without me?" he looked as self-important as he sounded.

"Oi, your ego is showing, mate," Ron shoved the other boy playfully while Neville merely laughed.

"Not gonna lie, Drake, but you are a piece of work," he shouldered the boy playfully as well, standing on his other side.

"Yeah, a work of art," Draco rose his chin slightly in pride and the other two boys could only roll their eyes. He wasn't wrong, though. He was a miniature of his regal father and despite his carefree nature, carried himself with the same nobility of his name.

They all paused slightly before succumbing to a fit of laughter and running after the grown ups who had just turned into the first shop.

Neville happened to run into a boy their age, causing both of them to fall, "Oh, sorry!" He looked up and the boy's striking green eyes threw him off as the two stood up and dusted themselves off.

"You really should watch where you're going, Longbottom." the boy glared in annoyance at not just Neville but his friends as well.

"I did say I was sorry, Potter. No need to be so harsh about it," Neville did not waiver under Harry's glare and returned it with a steady stare.

Harry was the first to break eye contact, turning away with a huff to look for his guardian, Sirius.

"Why's he so unpleasant?" Ron shook his head at the exchange; "Only reason I can even stand him is because he give Draco a run for his money in quidditch." The red head smirked at the blonde who sniffed indignantly.

"For the record, I have more wins than Potter."

"Yeah, barely," Neville sniggered, Ron joining in, causing Draco to glare at the two.

"Say something when the two of you beat me, ey?" that signature Malfoy smirk grew on his lips and it was their turn to glare.

"You're such a prat, Malfoy." Ron rolled his eyes before looking up from the two, "Well, I better go find my family. See you two later!" and he ran to Draco's parents before running out of the shop and into the crowded street.

"Later Ron!" Neville and Draco waved in unison before they too focused on their families and the task at hand.

"Can't wait to start classes, mate." Draco continued their school talk.

"Oh, shove it, Drake." Neville groaned at the thought, "School's gonna be a nightmare!"

Draco looked at his friend with an understanding, "I know, Neville, but you might as well live it up. You're such a shut in, honestly." He teased Neville who smiled a bit.

"Easy for you to say. You _love_ the attention." Neville shook his head, and was about to continue before a female voice interrupted him.

"Well, he wouldn't be Draco Malfoy otherwise." Came a young female voice with a playful lilt.

The two turned and Draco smirked in greeting, "You've been a stranger, haven't you, Katherine?" he looked to the girl linking arms with her and his demeanor grew a bit colder, "Granger."

"Malfoy," Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly as she mirrored his cold stare.

Katherine stepped between the two slightly, "Now, now, you two play nice." She looked to Hermione; "I haven't seen Draco in a long while. Please." She pouted, knowing that Hermione was the tougher of the two to convince.

Draco merely rolled his eyes and Neville did the same, "I don't understand why she hates you, Drake." He whispered, as Katherine seemed to get through to Hermione.

The Malfoy Heir merely shrugged, "Beats me." He then heard his mother call his name and Neville looked up at his grandmother calling him as well. "Sorry to cut this reunion short, Katherine, but we've got to go. I'm sure I shouldn't keep you – "

"Can I at least say hi to your parents?"

Draco couldn't say no to that and waved her along.

Katherine practically jumped for joy, a rather odd sight as she was not nearly as expressive, but the Malfoys were a close family friends and she especially looked up to Narcissa who was her role model, much to her mother's chagrin.

Hermione watched as her best friend greeted the Malfoys, feeling envious. It was not just Draco she was raised to dislike but the Malfoys as a whole. They had been opposed to the Dark Lord and consorted with fellow blood traitors – the Weasleys. She hated how despite his pedigree, he would choose to mingle with their kind. If she remembered correctly, Narcissa was a Black. The Black family had mostly been rooted in the beliefs she had been raised with and she felt it odd for the woman to have married a man who would stray her from those beliefs.

Perhaps it was just difficult for Hermione to believe anything else because her overbearing mother instilled in her the importance of blood. Despite their short time in nobility, for Hermione, it had been her whole life up till now. It didn't help that her mother made a point of dictating her life and it was only natural for her to believe anything the woman said.

"How does Katherine stomach those people?" an annoyed voice spoke from behind her.

Hermione gasped and turned to give her other best friend a huge hug. "Harry!"

The boy's face softened and he smiled, returning her hug in equal eagerness, "Good to see you too, Hermione."

At least she had someone to vent to about all of this, her mother allowing her to be close to Harry because his guardian was Sirius Black. The Black name still held much influence and the family were supporters of pure blood ideology for past generations. Mrs. Granger still tried to convince Sirius otherwise, though she might also have other intentions, but that was beyond Hermione's place to really dwell on the thought.

Quite forgetting the topic before hand, Hermione smiled, "Would you like to join Katherine and me on the train? I heard she's invited Theo as well."

"Did she?" Harry nodded at the idea, "Probably won't have better company than you three." He grinned.

Hermione nodded back, "Then it's decided!" she beamed at him before the two made their way to Sirius who had been joined by the Grangers and Sewards during the youngsters chat.

Surprisingly, the adults seemed quite pleasant, considering they were three parts to the war. Sirius a member of the Order, though not widely known, the Sewards are neutral in the matter and care more for status of wealth than anything, hence their closeness to families that would be considered blood traitors to families like the Grangers.

Despite the war ending nearly eleven years ago, some were still set in their ways. Hopefully it wouldn't escalate to another war, many families still recovering from the past one.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you go! Hope it was all right. I'm especially nervous about putting OCs in fanfics due to their relevance. I'm not gonna lie, I put her in their selfishly for future reasons. You'll see. Tell me your thoughts and suggestions! The next chapter will be nearly as interesting, I think, as I plan to do the Sorting then. Will we see the same results? Please join me for the next chapter and thank you very much for sticking with me!


	4. The Sorting

**A/N:** Welp… that took longer than I had anticipated. The impending doom of being the lone admin at my job must have caused a writer's block because I seriously had everything planned out. I apologize for the long wait time and hope to keep as consistently as I had been before.

Please enjoy!

Chapter Four

 **The Sorting**

"Leave Trevor alone, Lyra," Neville pulled his pet toad away from Draco's Albino Ferret, which was energetically running from Draco _at_ Trevor, playfully pawing the fellow animal within the confines of the train compartment as the boys and pets were on their way to Hogwarts.

Draco caught the speedy creature as it ran back to him, hugging her closely, "She's only playing, Neville. She wouldn't actually hurt Trevor." He ran a hand down her long body, wagging a finger in front of her snout inciting playful biting.

Neville narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the ferret, petting Trevor soothingly. "Says you. She probably only plays nice when you're watching her."

Ron, watching from Draco's side, merely laughed as he carried his own pet. A garden rat by the name of Scabbers. The rat was content to merely sit on Ron's lap though it looked as if it were inching away as soon as Lyra returned to Draco. Ron noticed the change and also pet Scabbers soothingly. "It's alright, Scabbers, you know Lyra."

"See? Face it, Draco, you have a little terror on your hands." Neville accused, still glaring Lyra.

Draco smirked lightly, "Well, I didn't say she wasn't. I just said she means no harm."

"Come on, Neville, stop taking out your nerves on Draco. We all know you're agitated because of, well, _you know_ ," Ron exaggerated his gestures so much that Scabbers ran off his lap and out of the open door of the compartment.

"Scabbers!" Ron ran after his pet and right into the Honeydukes Express lady. He ran passed her without much of a word, even though he managed to knock her – and some of the sweets – over in the process.

Draco got up and helped the elderly woman up as well as pick up some of the fallen sweets, "Sorry about him," he looked quite embarrassed, honestly, "We grew up together but our manners are night and day, really." He smiled at her, "We'll buy what's on the trolley right now, how's that?"

"Oh, what a sweet boy," the old witch shook her head in response, "But you don't need to do that. No harm done."

"Honestly, ma'am, he would have bought out your trolley regardless," Neville stood to help unload the cart, "He's got quite the sweet tooth."

The old witch laughed and sighed, giving in. It took almost no time at all to move all the sweets from the trolley to their compartment, seeing as the old witch levitated the lot. "Well, time to refill. Thank you, again." She said as she walked off with her now empty trolley, a bit of a spring in her step as she did so.

Draco turned to glare at Neville, "You treat me as if I'm _the twins_ or something."

"You're pretty close," Neville began munching on some pumpkin pasties before walking over to Draco who was looking in the direction Ron had run after his rat.

Draco then gave a resigned shrug, "I suppose it could be worse. I could be Ron." He settled next to Lyra, who had also taken a liking to the pumpkin pasties in the compartment. He grabbed a chocolate quill and started to nibble on it. "Don't get me wrong, he's one of my best mates, but sometimes…"

Neville nodded, knowing exactly what he meant, "Speaking of, shouldn't we go looking for him? He might have run into someone else on the train, someone not as nice."

"Knowing his luck, Ron probably ran into our 'friends' from earlier this morning." Draco pulled Lyra away from her almost finish pasty and was about to start down the train to find Ron when he came back, scolding his rat for running away. The two couldn't be more relieved.

Draco smirked immediately, "Ron would come back after we bought the lot of sweets."

Neville laughed, "Never fails." He went back to his seat and grabbed another pasty. "Did he go far?" he asked his red-headed friend.

Still stuck on the mention of sweets, Ron peeked into the compartment, going wide eyed at the abundance of sugary goodness. He didn't even mind that it covered his seat, "Woah, when did you guys do this?"

Draco inspected his fingernails, flicking away non-existent dirt from underneath them, "Oh, you know, after you knocked over the lady who pushes the trolley."

Ron flinched at just the tone in Draco's voice before feeling the actual flick to the back of his head.

"Seriously, Ron, you need to watch what you're doing next time." Draco sighed before looking up for a moment in thought, "Shouldn't be too much longer now, we should probably change into our robes soon." He then looked back at Ron and hung an arm around his shoulder, "Dig in, mate! Or we'll have to smuggle all of these into school with us."

Draco's change in subject made Ron relax and he grinned, "You don't have to tell me twice," he set Scabbers down but made sure the door was shut behind them. He couldn't have him running about again.

Neville looked out the window, merely nibbling on his snack pensively. 'Why did it have to be me? I'm not cut out for all this attention.' He glanced over at Draco who was enjoying sweets with Ron and talking excitedly about something. 'Draco would have been much more suited for this, not to mention he's incredibly smart. There are still chances You-Know-Who might resurface. Then where will I be?'

"Oi, Neville," Ron's mouth was of course full as he spoke, "Stop looking so moody, mate. Might as well enjoy these sweets while we have them."

Blowing his bangs out of his eyes, looking up and imagining the scar he kept well hidden, he huffed and shrugged, "Guess you're right. I'll just take it one step at a time." He then began to try different treats and enjoy the little bit of free time he had before reaching Hogwarts.

* * *

Arriving in a group after being ferried over on small boats to the school, the First Years stood in separate clusters near one another, waiting to enter the Great Hall. A stern, older witch greeted them and explained the contents of the Sorting.

"What house do you think we'll get into, Harry?" Hermione asked, though she and her friends were fairly sure that they would end up in their parents' house – Slytherin. Well, most of them. Harry was on the fence about his house, considering his Godfather was a Gryffindor, as were his parents before him.

"You lot will probably be sorted in Slytherin," Harry gave a pained smile, worried about being sorted away from his friends.

A boy with brown hair and eyes sighed softly, "Even if you two do get sorted into a different house, it doesn't mean we'd stop being friends." His arms crossed over his chest and looked slightly annoyed. Though it wasn't with his friends, he just hated crowds and couldn't wait for the Sorting to be over so that he could sit at a far corner of a table and be left alone with his close friends.

Katherine, who made the surrounding body of First Years give her much due space in respect of her family, nodded in agreement, "Theodore is right. We could care less if you were in Hufflepuff let alone Slytherin house. As long as you don't start making new friends and abandoning us."

Hermione linked arms with Harry, "We were both worrying for nothing, huh?" she grinned up at him and he returned it in kind.

"I just think those two are too calm about _everything_." Harry teased the two who gave him identical raised brows followed by a shrug though both held a small smile on their lips.

"Hmm," Hermione looked thoughtful, "Though it would be tough if you were sorted into Gryffindor. You'd have to see _them_ all the time." Her stare was in the direction of Neville, Draco and Ron who were probably talking about what house they would be sorted in.

"You never know, Draco could get sorted into Slytherin," Katherine spoke up, almost wistful.

Theo was silent though he nodded slightly, agreeing with her. Draco had been both Katherine's and his childhood friend, despite the fact that the Malfoys had turned blood traitor. To the Sewards, that hadn't mattered at all and they had almost set their daughter up with the Malfoy Heir, simply because that's how valued their family name was. Not to mention their wealth was on par as well. Their daughter would want for nothing.

It was not meant to be, however, as the two developed a brother-sister relationship as well as their parents' strong-willed attitude. They adamantly refused, as only children can, to become betrothed. Their families are still close till this day.

"I'm surprised your father would let you hang out with Malfoy, Theo, all things considered." Hermione spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, and she wasn't exactly wrong but Theodore was not thrilled with her constant butting in with the few friends he has.

"He actually doesn't," Katherine turned to Hermione, a glacial gleam in her emerald eyes with an equally crisp tone. "It's because of me that Theo can still meet with Draco and you would be wise to leave well enough alone, Hermione Granger."

The other three froze at this rare moment where Katherine was actually transparent. She normally hid behind a mask of playful smirks and witty remarks but this situation seemed to be very serious to her and she let it show. It wasn't common knowledge, Theo's living situation. How he was born to an older couple and his mom had passed away when he was young so he was in the care of his father who was a rather cruel man and rather befitting his Death Eater status.

Theodore sighed and rested his hand appreciatively on Katherine's shoulder, "Easy now, she doesn't know better," he looked up at Hermione with a steady stare, "Of course, you should know what it feels like to have that one person give you hope where you thought there was none."

Hermione blushed with embarrassment, not used to this behavior from her friends. She wouldn't deny that she allowed her sheltered life to make excuses for her but she really felt those things she'd been raised to believe. Even so, they were right. If not for the three people with her, she probably wouldn't have had any friends at all.

Luckily for her, they were all brought to attention as it was time to join their senior classmates and professors in the Great Hall for the banquet. After the Sorting, of course.

As the Sorting had gone under way, Theodore and Katherine were sorted into Slytherin, most appropriately. Ronald Weasley sorted into the house of his whole family – Gryffindor. Others were sorted into houses much suited to them, not many protesting the choice of the Sorting Hat though it seldom made a choice the sorted students didn't like. That's where its magic lie.

"Draco Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall called, the platinum blonde striding up confidently, though he was inwardly quite nervous. He hoped to be sorted into Gryffindor, with Ron, but his parents' and their families have both been quite consistently Slytherin with a few exceptions here and there. Would he be one of those exceptions? He sure hoped so.

Draco ignored the whispers from the other students, focusing on the hat itself as it settled on his messy blonde hair.

"Quite the rebel, aren't you?" the Sorting Hat mused, chuckling at the young Malfoy's surprised gasp. "Gryffindor!"

Draco definitely felt way more relieved than he showed, grinning from the news as he took his leave and joined the Gryffindor table, settling next Ron and the rest of the Weasleys as he accepted all the congratulations. He turned to look for Neville in the crowd, knowing that his friend must be incredibly nervous. Not to mention he was all alone and didn't have anyone else to take the attention off of him. Draco could only imagine the response when _he_ went up there.

However, Hermione Granger was called instead and whispers began again, just like when he'd been up there. It was hardly a question as to the girl's house but her family was still new and they weren't sure where she would be. Not to mention she wasn't well-liked from most considering her snobbish attitude.

Hermione walked up just as confidently as Draco, chin slightly raised as if challenging the whisperers to confront her directly. She sat primly on the stool and the hat rested on her head for just a moment before shouting, "Slytherin!"

The quick decision made Hermione smile, inwardly excited to be in the same house as her only friends and hoping she would make new ones as well. She sat next to Katherine whom welcomed her with a warm smile. She was glad for it and would definitely take it over the glacial stare from earlier. She looked to Harry, "Just one more of us to go," she said, seemingly to no one in particular but Katherine nodded behind her.

"Yes, his is definitely much more uncertain than the rest of ours." Katherine glanced at Theo who was actually focused on the Gryffindor table. She followed his gaze to Draco, who seemed quite happy with his house. She'd had a feeling he would go that way but she still hoped till the very moment it was decided. Not that it mattered to her, he was still her friend no matter what.

"Slytherin!" Both Katherine and Theo turned their heads to see Harry quite relieved. They both gave their friend welcoming smiles, just as with Hermione, as Harry walked to sit next to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, sighing with relief, "We really had worried for nothing." She grinned returned his grin before all heads turned for a special name. This caused majority of the Slytherin table to shoot dirty glares at Neville Longbottom who walked up quite obviously shaking.

'This is what I hate,' Neville inwardly groaned as he focused on the Sorting Hat, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't care what house he was sorted in as long as it wasn't Slytherin since he knew the animosity towards him from there and he would be pretty surprised if he was actually sorted into Slytherin house.

Which is why the Sorting Hat's deliberation between Gryffindor and Slytherin worried him. How could _he_ possibly be sorted into _Slytherin_?! Was the Sorting Hat mad?

"You can't be serious. There's no way I could be sorted into _that_ house. Ever." Neville was fairly adamant as he looked up at the hat with a rather stubborn glare.

"Alright, if you say so. You would do well in either house but…" the hat seemed to sigh, a bit disappointed, "Gryffindor!"

And with that, all the houses but Slytherin cheered and even the teachers were rather more enthusiastic to his sorting than everyone else. He was Neville Longbottom, after all. The Boy Who Lived. He made a beeline for the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Draco and smiling at the welcoming students who would be his housemates for the next few years. He was glad he already knew some of the upperclassman, like Ron's brothers, so he could at least feel comfortable. Everyone else was a different story.

Ah well, that's what his friends were for, especially Draco and Ron. Neville wasn't sure if he could have survived the school year without them. Still, he knew it would be a long seven years and he was quite certain it would be difficult regardless of his friends support.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope this was worth the wait! Just a little more insight on their relationships though any suggestions or criticism would be much appreciated. I am still a growing writer and I love this idea so I hope I can write it well for you.

Please review so I can improve and add any tidbits you might want to see in here.

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
